1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to meeting scheduling systems and more specifically to scheduling systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for scheduling a meeting in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an organizer desires to schedule a meeting, the organizer can send invitations to the meeting to a list of invitees. Typically meetings are scheduled in advance with invitations being sent before the meeting is scheduled to occur. The organizer can specify a time and location for the meeting.
The success of a meeting can depend on the number of invitees that attend the meeting. The organizer can choose a time and location designed to allow a large percentage of the invitees attending the meeting. Additionally, the organizer may send the invitations a certain amount of time before the meeting is scheduled to occur. The time allows the invitees to review their schedule to determine whether they can attend the meeting.
However, the organizer may not be able to select a time and location that allows all the invitees to attend the meeting. For example, the organizer may not know of a location that is convenient for the invitees to travel to for the meeting. In another example, the organizer may wish to schedule a meeting soon. There may not be enough time for the invitees to receive the invitations, review their schedule, and find the time to attend the meeting.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.